The ingestion of alcohol has been a favorite pastime of America since our founding fathers floated over from Europe. Back then, it was well documented that our newly founded liberty did not mix well with our drinks. Alcohol's temporary effects of physical and mental impairment was surely the source of many altercations during our colonial period. One of the first laws was against drinking alcohol on church day. (Then, as is now, this day is Sunday).
Since then, the governmental control of alcohol distribution has expanded. Many laws have been passed, and revoked as in prohibition. The existing laws attempt to define the responsibility of a person who serves alcoholic beverages . . . such as a bartender. These laws have held that the server is responsible for the actions of the drinker. This implies that the server must monitor the state of the drinker, from his age at the door to his ability to balance on a bar stool.
As these are the laws, alcohol servers have established their own guidelines to prevent individuals from drinking more than they can handle. The server is forced to define an acceptable volume of alcohol per person, and then implement a system which ensures no more than this volume is delivered to the drinker. In this manner, liability is reduced by sacrificing personal judgement for rules. This is typically the unhearty job of the bartender.
Unfortunately, this monitoring system is detrimental to the drinker. Not only is he forced to drink by someone elses guidelines, he must often endure crowded areas around a bar, long waits and warm beer. Our bar bound ancestors would heartily disapprove.
The responsibility of the server is an issue which will, no doubt, be long debated in our court system. The following invention allows the server to separate the duties of beer distribution and liability by automating the beer distribution process. Beer drinking has entered the modern age.